I Dont Know What To Think Of You
by Onlymecapde
Summary: My First Fanfic! Please be nice :  Len is a tipical popular boy with girls all ove his feet, except one. What will happen when he tries to make her his? will Rin fall for his charms... Or the other way around?
1. Fish Face

**Hey guys! First Fanfiction! **

**you know the drill... I dont own anything and that stuff! I actually got inspired with another storry I read recently! I have a really bad spelling so... you know sorry if I miss-spelled anything!**

**This is always going to be Rin's POV, just saying**

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was loud and crowded, like always, and most of the noise was because of the screaming girls at the feet (literally) of Len Kagamine.<p>

UGH! What did they SEE in that guy? It was still a mystery to me. Ever since he started dating Miki he had gone from zero to hero, and then came Neru, witch had only made things worse. Rumors were spread all over school every day, I guess that some were true and some were not, like most of them were, but I couldn't care less. If that guy ever put a finger on me he was going to get the famous Rin Kagamine slap. I was one of the only girls that he hadn't hit on (Or had thrown themselves at his feet), witch I was grateful for.

I still remember the transformation; he used to be a nice guy, all shy and sincere, we once had an essay together, I remember he blushed at every comment and thought a lot about what he was going to say, his golden hair in a tight ponytail except his bangs that were messily organized, as weird as that sounded.

Now he didn't even blink when he broke up with a girl, his hair was a mess in a "ponytail" with his bangs sticking out in every direction, I even heard one of his "girlfriends" (play things to him) say that when he was in player mode his eyes shone in a way that if you look into them they make you fall for his very word, but as soon as he lay eyes on another girl his eyes turned flat, emotionless, specially, when he was saying his usual lines. I already know them by heart as I listened to all my friends cry their hearts out repeating again and again what I have already heard form the last one "I think we need a break. I'm sure you will find someone else, not as good as me but at least someone. You're a nice girl, but I need some space." If the girl resisted he would just repeat the last line "I need some space" until he got tired and walked away leaving the girl alone to cry a river by herself.

I tried to tune out his fan girls complains and awws when he ushered them to leave him alone to eat. That's when I noticed my best friend, Miku, trying to get my attention. Had she been talking to me? I hadn't noticed.

"Rin! Have you been listening?" she complained.

"No, sorry Miku" I said, feeling guilty for getting caught not paying attention. My eyes drifted from my untouched food to my annoyed best friends face.

"Yeah, yeah, you're always sorry…" she pouted and looked down. Regret washed through me, she was my best friend, even though she liked to talk and talk and talk, I had no right to ignore her. She listened to ME when I got out of control, so I made an effort in trying to pay attention.

"C'mon Miku, tell me how was you're date with Kaito?" _the devils best accomplice _I added to myself. I jumped up and down on my seat, my bow moving with me. I _was_ curious. Very curious. Was he like Len? I hopped not; she would have had a bad time.

She looked up immediately, her eyes shinning with happiness; she was totally into this guy since like second grade "Oh Rin! It was wonderful! He took me to dinner, we talked and laughed 'til the restaurant was at closing up, then we walked around a nearby park, it was so cold, you know? So guess what he did!" I was about to respond, but she didn't give me a chance "He gave me his jacket! Just like the romance series I'm watching, then he took me home and kissed my cheek before he said goodbye! I am so happy Rinny! We have another date planned up for next Saturday!" she squealed, she was silently clapping her hands and jumping up and down in her seat. I mentally sighed, she was happy, good.

"That great!" I said as I smiled. Suddenly out of nowhere Kaito appeared behind Miku and covered her eyes with his hands. Miku gasped as her small hands flew up to try pry Kaitos hands off. He released her and when she saw who it was she squealed again and stoop up immediately, her cheeks slightly red. Kaito stepped forward and wound his arms around her small figure. Miku blushed even more as he put her head on his chest and smiled lightly. My heart gave an uneven beat that made me wonder if I was jealous of what they had.

"Can I steal her for the rest of lunch, Rin?" He said looking at me for the first time.

"As long as you take care of her." I laughed, and he joined in.

"I promise." he told me, looking down at miku's now beet red face.

"Then go ahead, I was finishing anyways." I said, about to stand up.

"Actually…" Kaito said looking over my head "Someone wants to talk to you" I froze, then sat back down, I really hope it wasn't who I thought it was.

Miku looked up at who was walking here and went pale. _Not a good sign. _Sorry, she mouthed to me as Kaito grabbed hold of one of her hands and took her away. I looked around; every girl in my line sight was looking over my head, looking envious. Another bad sign.

"May I sit?" a silky voice said form behind me. Damn. No chance of escape now. I was about to leave when a little voice in my head said _C'mon Rin he may not be as bad as they say he is_. _And if he is, well at least hear him out. _I really wanted to walk away, but for the first time in years, I listened to the little voice.

_This should be interesting. _"Yeah, sure sit" I tried to say nicely; instead it came out kind of forced. He looked as if he hadent noticed, walked around the table and took the chair across from mine, he leaned back, put his hands behind his head, his feet on the table and smirked.

I seriously didn't like this.

"So what brings you here, Len?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to talk to a pretty girl." He said winking at me while his smirk grew. His blue eyes flashed. Oh, so he was going to use his self-centered, playboy, jerkish attitude with me? Well, he was going to get a different outcome that the one he had in mind.

I will try to be nice first, I said to myself. I was polite, and everyone knew that, but of course, I also had a temper. That many people didn't know. "You know Len," I said standing up and gathering my things. "I really have to go, but we'll maybe talk later 'Kay?" I said with the nicest smile I could mutter up, witch turned out to be a smirk.

His feet fell from the table as he stared wide-eyed at me. His mouth slightly hanging open at my response. Ha, I thought to myself. This was a fun encounter. He obviously hadn't expected this. I had stood up to him, thing he thought was impossible. Every girl at school was looking my way, with an outraged expression on each and every face.

I walked away, with him looking at my retreating form. My bow swinging back and forth with every step I took. I was about to make it to the stairs leading to my classroom when I heard Lens unmistakable voice calling my name.

I looked back at him with my foot on the first step. "What?" I asked nicely, playing the innocent girl.

When he finally caught up with me he was out of breath. He leaned on the wall next to the stairs, coming to close to my comfort, but I kept my chin high, refusing to let him see it affected me. "What did I ever do to you?" He asked between heavy breaths.

His question surprised me. "Nothing" I said blinking surprised at the question.

"Then why are you being such a bitch?" he asked matter-of-factly.

My fists balled up at being called at bitch, he didn't even know me! My temper was rising up rather quickly. _Calm down Rin; don't let your temper get the best of you_ I chanted to myself… Oh what the heck, this one time wont hurt right?

"You know what Len? I think Ill tell you the truth. I don't like you because you're a self-centered, playboy, jerk that doesn't care about a girls feelings." I said calmly, repeating my earlier thoughts. His eyes widening at the insult, he even took a step back, as if I had physically hurt him, but I didn't stop there. "I bet you know every girls underwear but not their last name, and you have _no _rights to call me a bitch so I suggest you get out of my face before you regret it"

His mouth fell open as he took yet another step back. I smirked and turned around to climb up the stairs, midway up, I looked back at Len still standing there, as well as half of his fan club behind him, they all had the same expression as Len had. Another thought popped into my head as I smirked yet again.

"Oh, and another thing. Go find yourself another victim, because Rin Kagamine will _never_ be at Len Kagamines feet." If he looked shocked at lunch… well now he looked stunned, thunderstruck. I smiled sweetly at him, waved my fingers flirtingly, flipped my hair back and left him looking after me like a fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I hope you liked this short chapter! Ill write more for the next chapter I promise!<strong>


	2. Masquerade Party

**OK! Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it. Sorry I didnt update sooner but I had a serious writters block. And when I finally ****knew what to do, it was Christmas. See this as a late gift ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The bell rang. Finally, I thought to myself. No more bulging eyes or whispers. What I had done today at the cafeteria was going down as school history. Random people I had never seen before in my life has approached me and asked for details, what I said and Lens response, what I had done and what he did or the way he moved. It was all very strange, being the center of attention. The crowd was both female <em>and <em>male. Freshman's, juniors, seniors, you name it, they all came and paid me a visit, all guys came and "congratulated" me for being so strong or whatever. Mostly girls came over and asked how and why I had let him down so harshly, I replied them all with a shrug of my shoulders and said, "Because he deserved it". Some would gasp; some would give me the Is-she-crazy? look, some even gave me the evil eye, some would go babbling about how jealous she was because he noticed me without even trying and how she had begged for his attention. I just smiled politely and nodded my head from time to time waiting for them to get the clue and leave me alone. One of the weirdest questions today came from some girl that had once gone on a date with him but hadn't had the "luck" to get in his pants. She just walked up to me with a crazed expression and asked (shouted) had I gotten the luck to see his underwear… isn't that crazy? I just slowly backed away and told her that I hadn't and that I wouldn't want to either way. She stared at me for two longs second then screamed her lungs out and ran the other way. I'm still freaked out.

I hadn't had the luck to catch up with Miku and talk with her, but it didn't matter, Neru rushed to me the second I walked out the school main door, a big smile on her face. You see, she was one of my friends that had fallen for Lens charms, I had warned her, but she didn't listen, and when she came to me, her face full of tears, I didn't have the heart to tell her I told you so. Now, she happily hates him with me. Her eyes spoke more than she could ever tell me with words.

"Come here you little genius!" She hugged me jumping up and down, and when she finally let me breathe again, we high-fived and started coming down the main stairs.

"Did you hear?" I asked exited. Neru was like a twin sister to me, so I wanted her to know everything about my little show.

She held up her cellphone witch had a conversation open with some kid. "I did Rin! You did amazing! Now of course I want to hear it from the main source. C'mon spill." she urged me, while we slowly walked down the stairs avoiding little boys running around and people coming and going.

So I told her, every little thing, his over-the-top confident attitude, the flashing sapphire eyes, our audience "fan-club", the way I left him watching me leave twice, I even showed her the picture I had drown in art class of his thunderstruck expression on the stairs. She laughed out loud at the picture, when she finally could breathe again it was to tell me she wished she could have been there.

"God, Rin, that must have been so much fun." She said laughing a bit more.

I giggled with her. And of course, as if fate wanted to tempt me again, Len passed us with his usual crowd and looked over when he heard us laughing. He frowned as he remembered this afternoon and then walked over to us. When he was halfway here, his frown became his usual smirk.

Neru stopped laughing when I nudged her with my elbow and slightly pointed to Len with my head. Her eyes became wide as she looked from Len to my picture on my lap. Damn. I had forgotten I still hadn't put it away.

"And speaking of the devil" She said with her usual bitter tone.

I was just about to close the sketchbook when someone ripped it out of my hands. I looked up and found Len, Kaito, Nero and Gakupo studding it closely. Lens face changed from smug to shock and then to embarrassment when we heard Kaito and Gakupo laughing their asses off. Nero was staring at Neru and she was staring back with a slight blush on her cheeks. _Hmm, _an idea popped into my head looking at both of them. First of all, I ripped the picture out of Lens hands, when he looked up at me I stuck out my tongue, turned around and didn't give him a second glance.

I looked at Nero with my puppy-eyes. "You know Nero… I usually walk Neru home so that she can be safe," I partially lied. Yes I did walk with her, but only till we had to part ways "but today I'm in a bit of a hurry… would you mind walking her home? Its not so far away." I batted my long lashes and nudged at Neru for her to do the same. Nero looked from me to her and then widened his eyes when he saw Neru batting her lashes with a very embarrassed look on her face.

It took him a moment but he finally nodded and as the wonderful gentleman I knew he was, he offered Neru his arm. She reached over and with shaky hands accepted it. They walked away, and Neru turned back to see me with an expression of gratitude so big I giggled again. I gave her two thumbs and shooed her away with my hands, transmitting a silent message _Go, enjoy, and have fun!_

I sighed, knowing that now I had to deal with Len and his crowd alone. Not that I cared. Len was still behind me. Actually, he was too close. I blushed. I wasn't used to having someone pressed so close to me. I was about to turn around when I felt to warm hands wrap around my hips, a warm breath on my neck. I froze. Then slowly turned around, to find two sapphire eyes with an amused look, watching me intently.

A tremor passed through my body. _NO!_ My left hand gripped his shoulder my right stroked his cheek. His sapphire eyes flashed. My mind reacted. This was his I-got-you-now look. I gripped his shoulder harder. Took a step away from him and before he could say anything slapped him on his "delicate, pretty face".

I heard more than a dozen gasps. Even Kaito and Gakupo had that I-don't-believe-she-did-that look.

Before anyone could harass me, I grabbed my things turned to Len "Don't you have any respect for peoples personal space? Or how about free will?" I hissed. I think I have some kind of record, one of leaving Len Kagamine speechless twice in one day. I turned and left school in a truly bad mood. When students where finally out of sight, I ran. It made me feel better. One of the two things that let my steam out was running. The other was music. I usually sang my stress out, or maybe played. The only instrument I knew how to play was the piano, and it was the only extravagant thing I owned.

When I finally got home I was out of breath. I panted near the door and then reached for my keys. I paused before turning it in the door nob. My aunt was home. Dammit.

I hated my aunt, she was really mean to me. Nothing happened to my parents, but they were almost never home. They were always traveling. No matter how much I begged them to take me with them, they wouldn't budge. I had told them again and again that my aunt didn't want me -that she didn't even like me-, and for that case, I didn't want her either. But as always they wouldn't listen. She only liked the TV, the food and me doing things she should.

I took a deep encouraging breath before entering. And what I saw inside made my stomach flip sickly.

My aunt was making out with some guy in our kitchen. _My _kitchen.

At first I didn't move, breathe or blink. Then very silently took a step out of my house to leave them alone. I didn't want any more trouble. I heard a creek and then with quite a surprise, realized that I stepped on a creaky plank. I shut my eyes closed as I cursed silently. Dammit.

That seemed to be the word of the day.

My aunt and her (I guess boyfriend) guy looked over at me. Her hair was a mess and the guy's shirt was halfway up. I blushed furiously as my aunt looked at me with a crazy look in her eye.

"Sorry! I didn't meen to interrupt" I blurred out quickly. I blushed even harder as I realized what was about to happen. Good thing I came in, she would have probably used my bed.

"You should have nocked" she replied annoyed. Her boyfriend looked away and slowly walked away to the living room on the left. "You stupid little child" I heard her mutter through clenched teeth.

"Hey! This is my house! I nock whenever I want to" I said crossing my arms. I usually didn't talk back to my siblings, but today I was in a really bad mood.

The look that came into my aunt's eyes made me cringe. I was about to apologize when my head was thrown to the side. My cheek burned. Tears came to my eyes.

She had slapped me. Hard. Usually when my aunt was pissed she just yelled at me and threw pillows or something. The worst I had seen her was one time I saw her take some pills. It had made her go crazy. I guess today she took them too, but in a bigger dose.

I didn't raise my head. I looked at the ground and murmured an apology.

"Sorry won't cut it" She stuffed something in my face "Go do some chores, leave me alone for a few hours." She left. To join her boyfriend I guess. I stood there another moment before dashing to my room.

I took the stairs two at the time and when I got to the door I flung it open. I threw my bag to the bed and quickly changed clothes to my favorite shorts and white tee shirt. I combed my hair and then placed my clips and bow where they go nicely. I grabbed the list my aunt had given me and ran out of there as fast as I had gotten in.

I went through the back door so that I could avoid any unnecessary encounters. Fresh air blew in my face as I took to the park with all my might. A little alone time would be good.

When I finally got there, I sat in my favorite bench and listened. Listened to the sound of children playing, the beautiful bird songs, the sound of worried parents steps running around to catch their kids.

After a while of alone time, I got up and headed to the direction of the market. While I walked I checked the list my aunt had given me:

_-Pick up my laundry _

_-Buy ingredients: Bananas* Bread* Sugar* ...***_

_-Pass by cafe and tell boss I was sick_

_-Pick up Haku at this direction: Stalemond street, red house at 6:00_

_Do it and don't screw up_

I look at my watch. I sigh. It's only two. When my aunt said alone for a few hours, she meant it.

After picking up the laundry and shopping for the food I was on my way to the cafe when I bumped into someone. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice who it was until she screeched in my ear.

"Oh my god Rin! So glad I found you! You'll never guess!"

"Huh?" Was all I could mutter. My brain took a second to recognize Miku and her big grin.

She waved something in the air "Rin! We got invited to a party! More importantly a ball!" She laughed. "A mascaraed ball!" She grabbed my hands and gave me a twirl. That made me snap out of it and I laughed.

"That's great!" I reached for the card eagerly. We didn't have lots of parties around here, so this one must be big and important. "Who's the host?"

She looked away. "It doesn't matter!" she turned around with a smile and snatched the card back before I could open it. "Lets go shopping!"

Since I didn't have much to do for the next hours I let her guide me to the closest mall.

We entered store after store, searching for the perfect dress. We laughed a lot trying some good dresses and some goofy ones.

After a while we sat down to rest. It was five; the time had gone by really fast. Then a voice made us look around. "Hey guys! Did you hear the news?" Neru's voice called to us. The next second we could see her running toward us; cellphone in hand while waving it in the air. She reached us and sat in the middle nudging us apart.

"What is it?" Miku asked exited.

"There's going to be a ball! A mascaraed ball at Len's house!" she squeaked and danced a bit in her seat. "Here, I'll show you a picture of the invite"

"Oh you mean this- " I was reaching for Miku's purse when I stopped cold. Did she say Len? "At Len's house?" I said slowly through clenched teeth looking at Miku.

"Oops" She said not sounding very sorry. "God Rin, I know you don't like the guy but you can't let this opportunity go by just because of this!"

I sighed. Dammit, she was right.

"C'mon Rin, Neru! I still have to get my perfect dress" She got up quickly and grabbed both our hands. When we were up she steered us to the closest store.

"To impress Kaito?" I said with a laugh.

She blushed and started to look for the dresses. Neru and I laughed at her expression but soon joined her to pick up our dresses.

It was five thirty and we all had dresses. The party was like two weeks away but we still had to look for the masks, make-up, and the ideal hairstyle.

Mine was an old-style dress. It was black for the top part, strapless, with a corset kind of back that fit me tightly and made me look curvier that I actually was. The bottom was a cloudy white. It was dense but transparent. Floor length.

Miku's was a light pink with a lace border. It was more of a Cinderella dress. It had a lace on the waistband with a bow on her side. Also floor length. Hers had short sleeves and a ribbon at the end that made the sleeves look puffier.

Neru's dress fit her personality perfectly. It was a bright red, one shouldered, floor length, dress. It had a long gap that went all the way from her thigh to the edge of the dress. It had a black chain wrapping around her waist and black boots to match. We all bought gloves, mine were white and elbow length. Miku's were pink and were wrist length. Neru's were midway between her elbow and wrist, bloody red and covered only her middle finger.

Finally we walked out of the mall at ten to six. I said goodbye to my friends and left to go pick up Haku. She was a friend of my aunt's. She wasn't mean so I was happy to get her. When I finally got there I pressed the bell with the only finger I had left because I was using all the others to carry the bags.

"Coming!" I heard from the other side of the door. Haku opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hey Haku!" I said brightly. I fidgeted while looking at the ground at I was about to say. "Haku... Could I ask you a favor?" I said nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied easily.

"Would you mind... taking care of this dress?" I said lifting the bag at her. "Its just that I don't want to take it home and risk my aunt finding it."

She looked at the bag with a serious expression and then smiled. "Sure" She said taking the bag from my hands and putting it behind the door.

I sighed in relief; if my aunt saw it she would probably try it and ruin it.

We walked home. And had a nice time. I opened the door for her when we got there and sneaked up to my room to leave my aunt alone for the rest of the day.

The next few days were a relief. They were the last few days of school before winter break. Len winked at me everyday, and when he had a chance he whispered in my ear then quickly moved away before I could do something. It was maddening. In another matter, my aunt was busy with something and let me be at peace. Then there was the party. My friends and I had already decided with our masks, transportation, everything.

Then there were my parents. They were coming for Christmas. I was so happy. Of course, that was before they told me they were leaving a few days after.

"What?" I screeched at the phone. The day before my birthday! They were leaving me alone for my birthday!

"I'm sorry honey" My mom replied, regret filling her voice.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Its ok" I reassured her. I wasn't sure I was convincing her or myself.

Finally, the two weeks came to an end. We were all together at Neru's house. Talking excitedly and going through our make-up plans, hairdos, masks and whatever else that came into our minds. The year's biggest party lay a few hours away and we couldn't sit still for a moment. Miku did my make-up, I did Neru's and she did Miku's.

We were ready. Finally. The only thing that remained was waiting for the car that was going to take us to the party. Neru didn't want to tell us about. "Its a surprise" she said every time we asked, a devilish glint in her eye. When the car finally came, we were out of breath. It was a limo! White, long and elegant. We all gave a victory whoop, raised our intertwined hands and climbed on. The interior had a minibar, a TV, a karaoke, and a sunroof. We opened it immediately, pumped the volume at the top and had a mini-party in the fresh air. When we were getting closer we all went inside to put on our masks, retouch any damaged make-up and tell the driver to slowly drive in.

I saw as all the houses grew bigger and bigger. Finally we pulled up to the biggest one. Lights went up in every direction and color. People were all around. Some arriving, some were hanging out, and for the most, they were staring at us.

When we did completely stop from our slow dramatic arrival, the driver parked the car and came to open the door for us. We climbed out one by one. Then like we were some big stars, we started walking toward the big door in a V formation. I was in the middle leading the group, with my girls on my sides, chins up, feeling like we owned the place.

We came in to see a big down-staircase. The dance floor was below it. Filled with dancing bodies, passing waiters, and people talking.

I stopped short. Miku and Neru kept walking and descended quickly to meet our friends at the arranged place. I looked around. This was HUGE. My entire house was probably half of the dance floor. _Just_ the dance floor. It was amazing: mistletoe in every corner, chandeliers, pine decorations around every marble pillar. It was too much to describe. Music and laughter filled the air.

I took a few steps to the very first step and stopped again when a bright light out of nowhere shined on me. A few people turned around. I blushed but kept my chin high. This was the Kagamine house. Lens Kagamine house. I couldn't show weakness in front of this jerk. So, instead of running to the door like every nerve in my body was telling me to, I slowly came down the stairs.

Curious eyes and the light followed me. When I finally came to the bottom someone was waiting for me.

He was slightly taller that me. It was obvious it was a boy because of the tux. He offered me his arm with a smile. I couldn't see his eyes or hair because they were hidden beneath his masks, and because of the poor lighting.

I knew I had to go with my friends, I knew everybody around us was looking at us (My friends probably were too), but there was something with this boy. I gave him my arm curiously. He took it and guided me to the dance floor. The moment my foot touched the edge of the obvious dance floor the music changed to a dramatic tango. Most of the couples decided to have a break because of their lack of Latin experience. But this guy just kept going until we reached the middle of everything.

Even though I did know how to dance, I wanted to get out of this spotlight. I was about to object when mystery guy here quickly pulled me to his body, gave me a devilish grin and then slid his arm behind my back. He lowered me slowly in a circular dip. Snapping me up quickly, we began moving to the tango music. An electric shock went through me as I finally let my body get away with the music.

I knew people were probably watching us, but at that point, I didn't care. We were able to sweep through the moves perfectly. The dance was fiery and passionate, and he and the music quickly overwhelmed me. His breath, his warmth, his hands. They wrapped me in a physical and mental blanket. When the dance was over, my leg was on his hip, his hand on my lower back and upper body upside down. My arm was extended over me, my finger a few centimeters from the floor.

I heard clapping. And I slowly righted myself. My breath was heavy. I looked at my partner. He was looking at me, his breath mimicking mine. A passing light gave me a glimpse at his eye. They were blue. The light quickly moved away before I could define the exact color.

He grabbed one of my hands on his shoulders and made me face the public. He lifted my arm and the guests whooped and cheered. I smiled and then looked back at Mr. sexy. I was about to ask a question when he turned and started walking to a staircase on the other side of my room, dragging me with him.

I didn't know where we were going, but I actually didn't care. I wanted to know who this guy was.

He gave a few turns, passed a hallway and entered an empty bedroom. He gently pushed me inside, turned on the light and followed me inside. He quietly closed the door and turned to look at me. He leaned on the door and for the lack of a better word, checked me out.

"Who are you?" A silky voice said. I knew that voice, but I just couldn't place it.

I crossed the room to a big window and looked out to the ever-lasting night. "The point of a mascaraed party is for you not to know who you are talking to" I replied.

"I still want to know" He called from the door. I actually wanted to know who he was, but I wasn't letting go of my identity so easily.

"Tell me who you are, and Ill maybe tell you" I said turning around and walking closer to him.

He looked me up and down for a minute and then, without any warning, ripped off his mask. Blond hair and sapphire eyes gazed back at me.

"Len?" I gasped. I took a step back and placed my hand on my chest.

He smiled and nodded. He never moved from the door. Escape was impossible, unless I used the window. But that was a bad idea since we were in a second floor.

This is bad, I said in my mind. This guy had treated me like one of his preys for weeks and then with _one dance_ makes me loose my mind. Mr. Sexy, I had called him. I can't believe it.

I shook my head and took another step back. NO WAY am I telling him it's me. I wasn't going to tell him I had fallen for his charms. _You didn't know it was him_ a voice consoled me. But it _was_ him! I felt like I was confessing a big weakness.

"Let me out Len" I said quietly. I wrapped my arms around myself. It was suddenly cold. I thought of being inside a bedroom, alone, no way out, with Len and shuddered.

"Not until you tell me who you are." He said shaking his head and laughing softly. He looked me up and down again. "Nobody is leaving this room until I know who you are, and how you learned to dance like that, because" He looked me in the eyes "You made me go crazy down there." He finished with a hint of surprise in his voice. It made sense. He was the one that took control, and when someone took the reins instead of him, well lets just say it doesn't happen very often.

"But my friends... And I really have to go... And-" I was desperately looking for an excuse to leave, but came out empty. It didn't matter. He interrupted me.

"No one is leaving." He said again. "And if you want to go..." He dangled the key on his fingers, locked the door and slid it in his pants. "You are going to have to come look for them"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Thaaaaank youu for all of you that are reading this story. Thank you for all those people who review 3 Im the type of girl that is happy with like three reviews. As long as I make people happy reading this, all Is ok.<strong>

**PS: please remember my bad spelling, sorry for any miss typing.**

**PSS: Im kind of stuck between two outcomes... I would really apreaciate some advice :) Oh and I don't respond reviews because I kind of dont know what to say except thank you, Ill do my best to keep up ... Oh and try not to wake up youre neighbors :D**

**Grace.**


	3. The Deal

**Sooo, Im finally done! I would give you a hundred excuses, but I think its better to just go strait to reading.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>This was not good. This was really bad. Really, really bad. I paced through the room. My mind was like a broken record, repeating again and again. Not good, not good not good! There was no way out. His stubborn self was between the only exit and me. The key to the door was <em>in his pants<em> and there was no way I was going scuba diving for them. I had walked several times to the window to see if there was any chance that I could jump out of it and walk away without any injuries. But that was impossible. Especially with high heals and a concrete floor. My best shot was walking out of there with a sprained ankle. And that was probably enough for him to catch me if I ran away. I was normally pretty fast, but again, with a sprained ankle and not knowing where I was going, he would probably catch me and drag me back here.

"Please" I tried again, I had pleaded for like it seemed hours, but I guess he seemed to have a lot of practice when it came to saying no to a plea. Of course he had, with all those girls begging for their relationship to continue. The only time he seemed to have doubted his crazy conviction was when I had batted my eyelashes and flirtingly asked him if I could leave. He fidgeted under my gaze and took a second to answer, and then, to his utter embarrassment he stumbled a bit over his no. Of course, that plan didn't last long before he caught what was going on.

"No" He repeated for like the millionth time. We had been here for an hour and he hadn't moved an inch away from the door, he had just moved his stance to a crossed armed position. His eyes never left me, like if he was afraid I would disappear into thin air if he looked away for two seconds.

Many plans stumbled through my head, many where turned down by my conscience, like the one of kicking him in his privates search for the keys and leave. But not only didn't I like leaving him crumpled on the floor watching me leave, I was afraid of where the key was, so that idea was a big no after considering. The idea of waiting for him to fall asleep was useless, because I would probably fall asleep first, and I didn't know how much of a heavy sleeper Len was, I kept the idea just in case I went empty. There was also the idea of just giving him what he wanted and telling him who I was. And then hope he let me go, witch was really a poor chance. I pondered the idea many times and for a long time. But then I would be like his admirers, giggling and nodding at his every word. My pride always won the argument, but the idea was there to use as a last resort.

I dug my hands in my hair and made my brain start working. At that point I didn't care if I ruined my hairdo, I was really desperate. If only I had something I could use as a key, like a pair of scissors. I could distract him and run. My finger touched something cold and metallic. A clip! A hairclip! How was I so stupid? I had picked locks since I was little because sometimes my aunt forgot I was coming home from school and left me outside without keys, while she took a nap. Thank god of Neru and her ever lasting need of using hairclips on me.

My mind twirled with the up coming plan, I knew what I had to do. But I needed some time alone. To shape the clip the way I wanted. And I was sure as hell Len wasn't going to let me do anything suspicious. I racked my brain for anything, any excuse I could use. Then, it hit me.

I started fidgeting. Crossing my legs, jumping a bit, moving my hands up and down my arms. As I knew it would, it got Len's attention. "What's wrong?" He asked frowning. He probably thought this was another plan to get out; well it was, but just a part.

I looked down, acting embarrassed. "Well... You see..." I started moving from side to side now. "I kind of have to use the bathroom." I said quietly, 'embarrassed'. I silently prayed it was outside but knew there was little chance in a house this big. Surely all of the rooms have a bathroom. And I was right.

He smirked. "Sure" His head signaled to a door on the side of the room. I nodded and rushed to the door. Then locked it behind me.

Once I knew I was alone I got to work, looking for a clip that wasn't of much use. It was easy. I had a ton. While I shaped, I planed. There weren't much ways to distract Len. The memory of him weakening at my flirting came to my mind. Ugh, I didn't want to do anything that involved getting near him. But if getting near was the only way go get as far away from him as possible, then so be it. I prayed he didn't do anything rash and ruin my plan. My stomach gave little nervous twirls and my hands shook a bit. The door's lock was a tri-circle 35mm. I had some experience opening this one, since it was the most common lock you can find. From the corner of my vision I saw a white ribbon. Actually there were two. An idea popped into my head as I grabbed them and tied them to my gloved hands, one on each wrist. I was done. It was time to put my plan in action.

I walked out of the bathroom trying to look casual. I didn't know if it worked because I didn't turn to see Lens face. I walked to the bed I had purposely avoided all night and sat down. I had planned to talk to him a bit, but I was eager to get out of this prison.

I leaned over and started pulling my skirt up, and left it a bit higher up than I needed just for the heck of it. I looked up at Len, and sure enough, he had is fish-face on. His eyes were wide as he stared at my exposed legs. I would have laughed, but it would ruin the plan and snap him out of this trance.

"You know Len," I started, I was taking of my high heals, half to have an excuse to have my skirt the way I had, half to run faster. "High heals are girls best friends, and there worst enemy's." I said rubbing my feet with a pout. "They leave you're feet all sore after a night of dancing..." I looked up again and saw his nodding; he had regained his composure. Doesn't matter, He would get caught in my net again soon enough. "Would you mind a foot massage?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

He chuckled. "What do you take me for? I'm not an idiot. The moment I walk away from this door you'll bolt"

"But the door's locked. And you would always be holding my feet, if I run, you could just grab my ankle and keep me from leaving... To a locked door" I said signaling to the door, then lifting a foot in his direction.

He thought about it for a moment, looking at my face for any type of indication that I might be fooling him. He turned, rattled the door for a good measure, and then walked to sit on the bed.

I settled my back on the big pillow and lifted my feet to his lap. Without any encouragement he started moving his fingers over my right foot. It felt good. He must have some practice. I looked at his face while he was working on my foot. No self-centered attitude tonight. It was a nice change.

"Tell me a bit about yourself Len" I said after a moment of comfortable silence. He looked up at me without stopping his work, and smiled. It was a nice, sweet smile. _Remember this is the guy that can transform into anything just to get the girl_ a little voice reminded me.

"I'm Kagamine Len and I want to know about the girl I'm currently giving a massage to." He said easily.

"Ill make you a deal," I said giving him my other foot. "You finish with my foot and talk about yourself. Then I'll give you a massage and talk about myself. Deal?" I looked at him. I was lying badly; I just hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Sure" He replied with a satisfied smile. "I was born in this town on December 27. I have lived in this house all my life. I go to a school where people think money is the best thing in the world. I have a girl that is making me go crazy," He said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "And she hates me. I like to play the piano and every once in a while I write a song."

"Who's the girl?" I asked curiously.

He stopped working and looked at me, and after a moment of thought, he sighed and turned around. Then slowly took of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panicked.

He looked at me over his shoulder with a teasing smile. "Why, its your turn." He said turning his back to me again, then scooting closer to me.

Looking at his back, I decided to make my plan even more extreme, now that he was giving me a chance. A wrapped my legs around his hips from behind and scooted closer and pressed my lips to his ear "You have to have a grip on me remember?" I whispered in his ear seductively. His hair stood on end and he froze and then with shaky hands, grabbed my ankle. This time I couldn't help but laugh quietly. I was thrilled my plan was working, not long now, the only down side was that I was going to be violently sick after this, being so close to him was making my stomach lurch. I started massaging his back and went on with my string of lies. "I was born in a far away city on December 27. I moved here when I was five when my... dad," I hesitated, not knowing how to continue. "...Shut down his company." I babbled about anything that came to mind except the truth. This seemed enough for him. He eventually relaxed and nodded his head every once in a while.

I started tugging on his hands for them to be behind his back. And he was so engrossed on my massages and what I was saying that he let me put him in this very usable position for me. Before he could catch on to what I was doing, I tied his wrists together with the ribbons I had snatched from the bathroom.

"What the- Oh! Come on!" Len complained. He wiggled a bit to get out of this, but it was useless. I got off the bed and stood next to the bed. Len tried to get up but I put my hand on his chest and pushed him down.

"You aren't going anywhere, not without the key." He smirked; he thought he had me trapped.

I laughed. I showed him the clip and he went still. "Who needs a key?" I smiled evilly and ran to the door. There I picked up my skirt and knelt down, I started working on the lock while keeping an eye on the struggling form of Len. At last, the door clicked open. I sighed in relief. I looked at Len; he had gotten on his feet and was watching me with an expression I couldn't understand. Disappointment? Angry? Stressed? I didn't know; it was like a mix.

"Sorry." I smiled at him and shut the door loudly. As soon as my hand left the handle I was running to the dance-floor. I didn't know how much time I had been in there; I can just hope that Neru or Miku hadn't left without me.

When I got to the main event my stomach dropped. Half of the party had evaporated; they were nowhere to be seen. I looked around for Miku's familiar teal hair, but no matter how high or low I looked, I came up empty. There was no sign of Neru either. Maybe they were in the bathroom? Not likely, but I checked anyway.

Like the rest of the night, the bathroom was a complete failure.

I was walking out to the front door when I caught a sight of golden hair. I froze. Could Len have gotten out that fast? Well... It _was _a ribbon. And he _was _Kagamine Len. I shook my head and speed-walked to the door.

I was so caught up in trying to appear natural and escaping Len's notice that I bumped into somebody. And, much to my horror, a golden-haired somebody. I paled, but quickly relaxed, I had never seen this mask before. So it couldn't be Len.

"Sorry" I mumbled, then tried to move toward the door again but was interrupted by the body of the guy in front of me. Ugh, I was so sick of men.

"Rin?" I stopped, I knew this voice, and it was easy to recognize it. He sat with me everyday at lunch.

"Rinto?" I smiled. Finally! Someone I knew! Maybe if I asked nicely enough, he could give me a ride home. "Do you know where Miku or Neru are?"

"They left." He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground.

"Oh..." I looked at the ground to but quickly looked up again, if we didn't move now, Len could find us. God, I was paranoid. "Rinto, I don't want to take advantage or anything, but since my ride left with Neru, could you take me home?" I batted my eyelashes and pouted a bit. My puppy face had gotten me lots of things, I could just hope it can bum me a ride.

"Let me consult with the driver" He patted his finger to the corner of his mouth and then grinned. "Sure you can come." He took my arm and started guiding me to the door. Then he stopped, looked back at me, and smiled. He took of his jacket and without a word, placed it over my shoulders.

I let go of the breath I didn't notice I was holding. It was amazing how some nice, comforting words from a friend can put you at ease immediately. Rinto's presence made me feel better, and his jacket was so warm and smelled like cologne. I smiled and kept walking with him holding my hand. After a moment of feeling the comfort of the jacket I gave it back with a smile.

We were just by the door when another hand caught my hips and jerked me out of Rinto's grasp. He turned, surprised, and before I could even mutter a single "Wait!" a bunch of drunken guys came between us. I couldn't see him anymore. My only salvation was gone, _gone, _and just because this guy had the nerve to drive me away. God, what was wrong with men population these days?

"Thinking of running away?" Len whispered in my ear. My hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Dammit. I thought I was going to get away with this, well; it was a good while it lasted.

"Let me go Len" I hissed. He guided me to a dark corner where he gently pushed me to it, placed his hands on the wall on either side of my face and leaned in. Again with the proximity thing. He had done the same a few weeks ago in the cafeteria.

"Not until you tell me who you are... unless you want me to know by someone else." He grinned in a very menacing way and pulled one of my purple rose clips out of his front pockets. I paled. I had left it in the bathroom when I was getting my improvised key. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was very much capable of asking anyone at school who's the owner, and that was exactly what he was implying. Many people knew it was mine because I had worn it on many occasions. Len hadn't seen it because of me avoiding being at the same party as him or whatever event that implied not being in the school uniform.

"What do you want?" I hesitantly asked.

"You know what I want"

There was no way out, not with him blackmailing me. Maybe if I negotiated. "Anything but my name" Well... That was of course, inside a limit. I didn't clarify that because I thought that would be obvious, but this was Len the player, maybe he wanted what was beyond my limit. My stomach was doing flips you would see in an Olympic competition. My skin tingled in a bad way and my breath came irregular. Now I wish I hadn't said anything.

"Anything huh?"

I nodded and added "Inside a limit"

He raised his eyebrows. "Limits? Now I don't like that, but it will have to do" He looked at me with an intense gaze. I fidgeted uncomfortably under his look. I felt like the deer under a lion's eye in the middle of the hunt. I could tell in the lion's eye that he was hungry, and would pounce at any moment. My strength was failing from the last fight and there was a slim chance of escape. I waited impatiently for his answer as he thought.

"I know" He declared triunfly.

"Well then? What is it? My first ride left without me and if I don't leave soon I will be walking home, and I can assure you it's not around the corner"

He frowned unhappily. "Do you want a ride?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt of figuring out where I live. "No, I want to leave. So?"

"We are going to meet weekly at the Krypton's school old music room" He raised one eyebrow as if silently asking if the location was okay.

"And for how long?"

"Until I'm satisfied"

"And what exactly are we doing?" I feared the answer but I just had to know if I was going to have to start taking karate classes for self-protection.

"Oh, you want a preview?" He leaned closer and slid his nose from my ear to my chin again and again. "We are going to talk..." He whispered in a very sensual and uncomfortable voice for me. "Sincerely this time" He quit breathing on me and started to kiss and gently bite my earlobe. How had he known I was lying? Oh, right. He was the master at lying.

I was about to interrupt when he stopped and leaned back to look at me with a smug look. Ugh, I hated that look. I hate that he won. I hate my stupidity of leaving something so important behind. I hate... I hate Len Kagamine! Period.

"This is something for you to remember me until we meet again" He smiled again but suddenly became serious. One of his hands slid behind my neck and the other gripped my hip. His face came closer and closer. I stopped breathing.

"N-" Too late. His lips brushed mine. It was only a touch, but it made me shiver. I wanted to back away, but the wall didn't let me. His lips pressed against mine, his breath mingling with mine. I could feel my lipstick spread against his mouth, I could feel his hand travel to the small of my back, pressing me closer, the hand on my neck gripping harder.

My hands decided this was the moment to interact and tried to push him away. But it was a futile effort. He only pressed his lips harder on mine. Again I tried, but instead I placed my hands on his face and pushed him away. It worked. He slowly ended the one-way kiss and slowly grinned.

"Until next time" He said slowly, deliberately. Making sure that I understood that next time will probably be the same.

He took a step back and I gasped as air hit my face and oxygen entered my lungs. He signaled I could leave. I took a quick breath, picked up my skirt and walked away from Len. I kept walking thinking of what I had gotten myself into when for like the hundredth time in the night, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I looked up. Grey eyes met mine. "Rinto!"

A look of relief came upon his features. "Hey! I've been looking for you everywhere Ri-"

I covered his mouth with my hands quickly and looked back at the standing figure of Len leaning on the wall at a very hearable distance. He raised an eyebrow questionably. Few, that was so close.

I grabbed Rinto's hand and started leading him to the door. "Ill explain later" I told Rinto's confused face after seeing my little look exchange with no one less but Len.

As I guided us through the crowd, I kept thinking of what I was going to do now. He would eventually figure out who I was. Maybe if I told him...? No. I remembered his smug face I hated so much. It would be worse if I told him who I was. It would be like a double win. Rin _and_ "Mystery girl". Two in one offer! Bat your eyelashes and add a few sexy words and she'll be yours completely!

There was no way out. I left the party with a huge question mark.

What the hell am I doing now?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the chapter! Im working slower because of school but Im not giving up! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Im eternally gratfull!<strong>

**Oh, here are the quots:**

- I was really bored and wanted to eat. This bunch of girls never left me alone. I need a hobby. Kaito leaned over and told me that if I was so high and mighty with girls, then why don't I go and conquer Rin? He wanted me to loose time trying to get Miss bunny? Well, I had nothing else to do. #Len

- I was talking to Rin when the lights went out. I pried the hands off. A second later I saw the light, and Kaito's face. I stood up immediately and he wound his arms around me. I didn't know he was going to be so strait-forward. My heart pumped and I looked at Rin and out of the corner of my eye I saw Len get up and slowly walk toward Rin. Oh no. #Miku

-She left me sitting by myself looking after her. Nobody talked to me like that! #Len

- Victims? That was the term she thought they were? My girlfriends? Well it was kind of true. #Len

-I saw her walking into the market. I wanted to get close and give her the invite personally when she turned around and I saw the light hit her hair and her eyes. They shined and danced in the air, I froze. I knew I couldn't do it. As if in cue, Miku appeared out of nothing. Good, she was my salvation #Len

- Going shopping with my friends was awesome. Now back to the nightmare. #Rin

- Every time I could I wrapped my hands around her little hips or whisper I had thought about her all day. Every time she responded with the same outraged disgust. But the more time passed I think she was warming up to me. #Len

-I had told the man in charge of the lights that when he saw my perfect partner walk through the doors let me know. Even though I thought was prepared for a really nice looking girl walking down the stairs, I was still stunned to see such a beauty in the shinning light. #Len

- I walked with Miku to the spot we had arranged. A hand caught mine and when I looked at the person I found two yellow eyes watching me with a grin. How had he found me in all this people? He must have been looking. #Neru

- My hand on her leg was warm. Actually all of me was warm. I didn't know who this girl was, but she had taken control and I was more than happy she had. #Len

- I watched her pace around the room. This gold masked beauty. I wanted her. Little thoughts of a certain blue-eyed girl creeped into my mind. I shoved them away, I'll think of Rin later. #Len

- She wanted to leave? Disappointment washed through me. What was with me these days? Every girl I wanted hated me. #Len

-Where is Rin? She was on the dance-floor with some guy and then she was gone! I am starting to get worried. #Miku

-The room seemed to get hotter by the minute. My feet hurt from these stupid heels and Len was being more stubborn than my aunt when it came to eating McDonalds. #Rin

-We were starting to get bored, two hours had gone by and not even the birthday boy had appeared. And Rin was missing! If Rin isn't here in twenty minutes I'm leaving #Neru

**Have a nice day**

**Grace**


End file.
